The invention relates to hammers and nails as well as, more particularly, to a magnet insert kit for a hammer handle such that the hammer handle is equipped with a magnetic, nail-head retainer for starting a nail. It is a preference in accordance with the invention that this magnet insert kit in accordance with the invention is particularly advantageous for drywall installers and their drywall hammers.
A further aspect of the invention relates to a method equipping a hammer handle with a magnetic, nail-head retainer for starting a nail.
A number of additional features and objects will be apparent in connection with the following discussion of the preferred embodiments and examples with reference to the drawings.